New hope
by mariforalltmnteterna
Summary: Tailgate thought that was the end. But in the end a light illuminated the darkness and showing a new hope. Cygate fic. Spoilers for MTMTE 21.


Title : New Hope  
Universe : More than meets the eye comic ( comic MTMTE ) ;  
Couple : Cyclonus x Tailgate ( Cygate ) ;  
Warnings : Spoilers for MTMTE 21 , Slash , ooc , lots of excitement  
Rated: T  
Summary : Tailgate thought that was the end . But in the end a light illuminated the darkness and showing a new hope . Cygate fic . Spoilers for MTMTE 21 .  
Tailgate p.o.v.  
" The cybercrosis . A terrible disease . At the end they say it is pure pain . I will die screaming . I was a hero . But the most important thing that will stay in memory isn't this . Really , is the nights at the Swerve's bar , movies by night , conversations with Cyclonus .  
Ah , Cyclonus ! You made the end of my life worth living . Thank you for all times . Thank you for teaching me ( unintentionally wanting ) what is love . They say that the sparks can reincarnated . If this is possible , I want to return one day to your side . I expect him to use the gift that I made for him . It will be beautiful .  
Pain, pain and pain again , my end is coming . At least a glimmer of peace to the end . Cyclonus will be by my side. He has just returned for the med bay .  
It's the end ! At least I have my love beside me . He is holding a very large sword . I tell him to stab me , cut my head . But , do not let me scream at death .I wan't to suffer .  
He says he will not kill me . Suddenly he plunges his sword into my chest . Everything is white.  
Where am I ?  
I see white, white and more white.  
Is this the end ?  
Goodbye , life. Farewell , my friends . Goodbye , my love .  
Suddenly , I hear a voice calling me repeatedly .  
I wonder who is .  
The voice answers : "I 'm Primus , thy God . , Do not worry . Is not your time yet . Did you have another chance . Come back and take care of those who are dear to you . Take care Cyclonus . You captivated his spark .Now , it is time for you to take care of him . Do not tell anyone what happened here . Be happy! '  
Suddenly , I feel it all fall. I see a big purple blur over me . I can feel energon tears fall on my face component . I set my optical .  
Yes , yes, yes . I. .. I. .. I. .. I'm alive ! ! ! ! But , how? ! ! ! !  
All I can see is my love holding my servos , with his head resting on my chestplate . This is squeezing me .  
" Cyclonus , could stop going over me. Did you forget our size difference ," I said .  
He lifted his head and began to touch me in the facial component . He cries , but is smiling . Well see they are tears of joy .  
" It's a miracle you 're alive, I'm so happy , my ... my .. " he could not finish the sentence .  
" My love , do you? "  
" Yes . I love you , Tailgate . 'Its hard to believe it, but I love you . And I can not be without you . "  
I was overwhelmed . That would be the All Spark ?  
It is time .  
" I love you , Cyclonus . For all we lived together . Your past did not matter anymore . What matters is that all we lived together . I love you, I love you so much . But the question . How am I alive? "  
" Well , Whirl told me to use the sword . Because I have a new spark , maybe I had more energy . And the sword as the link is connected to the spark of the carrier, then stabbing you I would spend part of my spark to your spark . "  
" But this is a risk , you crazy ! ! ! Crazy, crazy , crazy ! ! You could have died and left me alone here again ! ! !"  
" I'll talk to real! ! ! ! I love you and would do everything possible to save you . Even if I lose my life . Now , shut up and kiss me !"  
He held me tightly and gave me a passionate kiss . With our glossas if entrelancing frantically . His servos squeezing me . We both stick well. Only we were interrupted by Ratchet entering the med bay completely disconsolate , thinking I was dead . Need to see his face when he saw what we were doing .

...

I'll have to stay a few weeks in the med bay . It is part of the healing process . I have received visits from almost everyone. Except Brainstorm who locked himself in his lab and First Aid does not want to talk to anyone . My love comes to see me whenever he can .  
Cyclonus , you bastard ! You'll never have peaceful nights sleep for the rest of your existence . Well done want to love me. We will be very happy together , you can believe in it .  
Let me get off this med bay you will see . Let's go crazy together. Watch movies . Go to the Swerve's bar (sorry that the perdir reopening ) . Or do nothing .  
New hope . New life . New joys . Everything new . Thanks, Primus ! ! !  
I hope Cyclonus has seen my gift . Will be fun for the night. "  
Note : No one will convince me that Cygate is not canon . It's canon , is canon , is canon ! !


End file.
